The Dotson Island Railroad
by Night Train 75
Summary: Follow a crew of engines as they work along the lines of Dotson Island. Buy your tickets and climb abroad for the ride. (Not evolving ttte railroad or characters. Completely original. Like the originals, should have morals within them.)
1. Prologue

Note: this is a fictional story, it is filled with fictional characters, events, and a fictional island. None of this is real! But still please enjoy and please comment, and follow this story I plan to do many stories after this one. If you have an idea please leave a comment. All stories take place in chronological order. Well, buy your train tickets and hop on board and let's begin the story

Prologue

In 1759 an island between Europe and North America, it was found by Nathaniel Dotson. By 1814 settlers from both England and America had come to the island. They named the island after its discoverer; therefore it was called Dotson Island. By 1845 the island was being run by the USA and England. The islands had three highly populated areas, they were Fadeville, it lies in the shadows of the Nathaniel mountain range, Barkerstown, it is a sea side town, with Barkers Bay in the town, and lastly their is Weston the largest of the three. It is next to the Dutch river. It is mainly a business city, with lots of restaurants, hotels, business, and tourist attractions. In 1867 the Dotson railway opened, it connected the three cities and the small settlements in between. It was successful until the 1930s, it's ticket sails had peeked in the time of the First World War, but by now the island was poor, due to lost of sail. Now the automobiles had taken control. The railroad closed in November of 1936.

By the Second World War, due to work opening to support the work war effort, citizens were in-need of transport to and from the cities, and goods needed to be transported. In 1940 the son of the former railroad owner, Mr. Jarrell, had begin to put money into reopening the railroad. He hired many men to work on repairing the rails. By December of 1940 most of the rails had been repaired. All Mr. Jarrell needed now was engines. Before he could order them, he got a call from one of his foreman working on the a line about 4 miles from Weston. "What is the problem?" Mr. Jarrell said in his deep voice. "Well" began the foreman. "We were working as normal when we came across a large yard. It is filled with lots of freight cars, so I told my men to search the yard and see if they could find something shunt them with." "Well?" Asked Mr. Jarrell. "One of my men followed a siding leading off" continued the foreman. "He found a small shed, it was pretty battered and weathered. He opened one of the doors and looked in side and there was a sleeping engine in it. That's what I called about, you should probably come here and have a look." Finished the foreman. "I will be there shortly." Said Mr. Jarrell was he hung up the phone.

Mr. Jarrell walked out of his office in Weston, and walked up to his 1938 Chevrolet sedan, Ghost. He calls him that because of his pure white color. He climbed in and drove off. He pulled off on to a dirt road that followed the rails. When he arrived the foreman greeted him as he stepped out of ghost. They walked through the yard and then the foreman pointed and said excitedly "There, there's the shed!" Workmen surrounded the shed as they walked up to it. As they walked, workmen were their trying to open the broken doors. "What's going on here!" Shouted the foreman sternly. "We're trying to get the other doors open! Their are two more engines inside!" Then their was a snap behind him. One of the doors had broken and fell off. Then another snap, the last door had snapped open. Mr. Jarrell was shocked at what he saw! Inside was three engines, a nelson and albemarle 2-6-2 was in the first slot, a LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 in the next, and a 12/36 0-6-0 in the last one. The three were covered in rust and their paint was wearing off. It was obvious that they were in needs of repairs.

By now the three were awoken by the loud noises. They were a bit confused by the attention they were getting. "Who are you guys, and what's going on?" Said the LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0. "We are repairing the rails to reopen the railway on the island. I am Mr Jarrell, and you are?" Asked Mr. Jarrell. The LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 spoke first. "I am Donavan, nice to meet you." Then the 12/36 0-6-0. "I am Halee." Then the nelson and albemarle 2-6-2 was last to speak. "I'm John, nice to set you. Did you say you were reopening the railroad?" "Yes I did, we should have it opened sometime next spring. Well as long as the winter does not interfere with our schedule." Answered Mr. Jarrell. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, may we work on the railway once more?" Asked Halee. Mr. Jarrell pondered for a moment, then answered. "I am in-need of engines, so yes you may." All of the engines smiled widely. Mr. Jarrell then said "But before you begin your work you must go to the repair sheds in Weston tomorrow. It seems you are still operational, I will seen me in the morning." "Thank you sir" said John. And with that Mr. Jarrell left.


	2. Looks Matter

The next morning on Dotson island, the engines were excited. They were going to go back to work. "I can't wait to see how the island change over the past 4 years. I hope it's still as beautiful as I was be fore!" Said John enthusiastically. "I honestly can't wait to get my firebox warm again." Said Halee. "Guys, were getting repaired today. I can only imagine what I will look like when I am restored to my former self." Said Donavan. "My favorite part about repairs is when we get a new coat of paint at the end." John said. "Oh please John, the best part of repairs is the end when your finished and get to go back to work." Argued Donavan. "Actually Donavan, I agree with John, the thing about repairs is that you must look good." But before Donavan could argue they were interrupted by a man in a blue uniform. "Excuse us, but are the three of you ready to leave this shed and head to the repair sheds?" One of them said. All of the engines realized who the group of men were and all of them said together. "Yes!" The men climbed aboard and stared a fire in each of their fire boxes.

The first one to pull out was John since he was the smallest, it didn't take long before his boiler was warm and full of steam. He puffed out of the shed happily but as he neared the junction, there was a problem, there was freight cars on all lines. He puff slowly on to the tracks and bumped one of them. John pushed it down the line and into another and another. By the time he had gotten to the end of the line he had a long line of freight cars. Halee puffed up behind him and came buffer to buffer with John. Together they pushed the load out of the way and on to another track. Then Donavan puffed up behind Halee and bumped both of the jokingly.

A few minutes later they were coming into Weston. John remembered the line and where to go when he come to a set of points. Once the points were set the three traveled to on to there destination. The soon could see the sheds, and began to slow down. They come to the edge of the buildings where the rails merge with the concrete. They each roll into a shed next to each other. As they let off steam mud flies out onto the engines. The workmen worked all day repairing the engines. By late afternoon they were nearly finished, when Mr. Jarrell pulled up in Ghost. He stepped out and walked up to the three. "I have your first job for each of you. All of you will travel thought Weston to have people get excited for the opening of the railway." He said. The three of them were excited it had been four years since they have seen people.

The workmen had finished their repairs on the engines and were about to paint them. John and Halee were excited to get rid of their ugly, rusted, chipping paint. Donavan could care less about what his paint looked like. The workmen were ask the engines what color they wanted to be painted. John new exactly what he wanted to be painted. "I would like to be painted green with white stripes please." When they asked Halee he thought about it then decided. "I think I will be pure black, no stripes." Then it came to Donavan, when they asked him he said. "It doesn't matter to me, I just want to get my work done." The repair men was shocked. "I've never met an engine that would not enjoy getting a new coat of paint. Come on, you have to choose." Said the repairmen. "If I have to have a new coat of paint, I guess I will be... brown with... orange stripes." By evening the engines were painted and repaired. They were excited as well. "Now" began a repairman, "You must go slowly as you go into the city. Your paint is still wet if you go fast your paint will run." But Donavan didn't care. He thought nothing about looks. The three engine puffed out of the sheds, Donavan was first.

As they chuffed towards Weston, Donavan got faster and faster, until he was pulling ahead of John and Halee. He puffed excitedly towards the city, but on his newly painted coat was beginning to run. He could now see the city, and began to blow his whistle. People ran into the streets as he came. Then a man shouted "Hey look, that engine has paint streaks on him!" Then a woman joined in "Who wants to ride in an engine that has streaks on his side, it looks awful!" Then their were two more whistles, John and Halee was now coming into the city behind Donavan. They had followed orders and their paint had dried nicely. One man yelled "Those two engine's paint looks nice, I would much rather ride with them!" Donavan was embarrassed.

Since the engines had no sheds they slept at the Weston station. That night Mr. Jarrell spoke to Donavan. "You have disgraced and embarrassed my railway!" He boomed. "Sir, I am very sorry for what I have done." Donavan said quietly. "Tomorrow you will sit in that siding and stay there until further notice!" Mr. Jarrell ordered. "Yes sir." Said Donavan. Later John and Halee came to the station, they had been with the people of the city, advertising for the railroad opening. They puffed up in the other sidings, next to Donavan. "Well Donavan, now do you think that people don't care what you look like?" Halee said teasingly. But Donavan couldn't answer, all he could do was blush.


	3. The Return Of The Trucks

Since Donavan failed to follow his orders two days earlier John and Halee had been working extra hard. Halee had been given his own branch line, it ran from Garten Station right off the main line,in Barkerstown to Fadeville. Along the way he passes a small town known as Baylor, and makes a stop their at Baylor station. John hulls freight all day, he has been working overtime since he had to do his and Halee's work. Halee couldn't because he had to pull passengers on the main line and his branch line. They did all this while Donavan sulked in the Weston station siding all day. Every o often the two engines would pass Donavan and whistle at him, and he would give a wimpy one back. Halee and John couldn't stay made at him they were happy that they were working hard and being useful. It was December their on the island and winter was beginning to start. Snow had fallen, and the tracks were covered in the white stuff. John had been with the workmen for most of the day, he had been hulling supplies for them.

They came to a part of the track near Baylor, they were planning to mend it but the snow blocked the path ahead. "John!" The foreman yelled. "We can't work unless we get some more salt to put on the snow. Head back to Barkers bay, there should be some trucks of salt there. Bring it back here." The foreman said. "Yes sir." Replied John as he puff away. He headed back through the snowy country side. Then he heard a familiar whistle. It was Halee. The line John was on was part of his branch line. The whistled back at Halee. "Be careful there's snow blocking the tracks ahead!" Said John as they passed. "I will, thanks for the warning!" Said Halee as he disappeared around a bend. John puffed into the bay looking for the salt. He then notice a line of cars, they were covered with green tarps. "Stay here John." Said his fireman as he climbed out. He walked over to the cars, and lifted the tarps up on the front one. He then walked back. "That's them alright." He said as he climbed back in. John puffed next to them, then a chill went into his boiler as he heard a familiar voice. "Hello John. It's been awhile." John looked at the cars, then at the front one. In the front of the line was Jenna. Before the island closed, Jenna and Alex, a box car, would lead the cars into mischief. It would often end with an engine in the repair sheds, or lost cargo.

"I thought they sold you and Alex when the railroad closed?!" John said crossly. "Oh no, we're still here, Alex is in the yard still and I'm going with you." Replied Jenna. She had a grin on her face, for John that only meant one thing... Trouble. John reverse back towards the cars. He was then coupled up and chuffed off, back towards the worksite. On their way back, Jenna whispered something to the car behind her. They began to giggle. John bumped them as he said "You cars better not be up to anything!" The cars became angry with them as he did this. For the rest of the trip the cars were silent until John came around a bend, and the cars could see the workmen. They began began to giggle again. John didn't bump them this time. He was to close to the workmen. Then a he began to slow, Jenna screamed "Now!" The cars pushed John forward, he couldn't stop. The workmen scattered away from the tracks. John slammed into the snow and slid off the tracks. Luckily nobody got hurt. "Help!" Yelled John.

It wasn't long before Mr. Jarrell arrived on Donavan. The big engine seemed happy a first glance, probably to be out of the siding. But that smile soon faded to a frown when he saw John. Mr. Jarrell was not pleased. "John!" He boomed. "This is not your fault. The tracks were slick, and those cars pushed you off the tracks." He said. John was relieved. Then Mr. Jarrell looked at the cars, but Jenna mostly. "And as for you!" He continued. "My father told me that you cars would be a pain. And as it turns out you are. Now Jenna, I will not allow mischievous freight cars on my railroad! Without you, there would be no railroad. You must learn to co-operate with the engines, do I make myself clear!" He finished. "Yes." Jenna said in a very bratty tone. He then ordered Donavan forward, and John was coupled up. With two strong tugs, John was back on the rails.

After all of the salt was laid, Donavan shunted the empty cars back to the yard. The rest of the day went on as usual. The team of workmen made it to Baylor just in time to catch Halee's train home. As for Donavan, he was back working the main line.

That night at Weston Station, all three engines were talking about the day. John talked about what a pain it would be to be working with Jenna and Alex. Halee talked about his branch line and how much he enjoyed taking a passenger train to Baylor and Fadeville. He also talked about how he missed pulling freight trains. And Donavan talked about how exited he was to be back on the main line again. But what the most talked about was how much they enjoyed working on the railroad once more.


	4. A Christmas Soldier

**Sorry guys been busy lately and haven't been able to write much. I should be uploading more stories soon, but for now enjoy. **

It was Christmas time on Dotson island. Snow was falling heavily, and everyone was excited for the holiday, including the engines. Donavan and Halee were working overtime to get passengers to their destinations. It was mainly the tree cities that were the busiest. For the first time, Halee was getting to work on the main line. Even thought the railway had not opened it was one of the busiest seasons. The morning of Christmas Eve, Halee was sitting at Weston station when ghost pulled up beside the tracks. Ghost beeped his horn. "Good morning Halee." He said as he stopped. "Good morning indeed." Replied Halee. Mr. Jarrell stepped out, he was looking very happy. "Good morning Halee." Mr. Jarrell said happily. "Good morning to you to sir. You seem very happy this morning." Replied Halee. "It's the holiday season. It's our busiest time of the year." He said. Then he continued. "Halee, I would like to give you a brake from pulling passengers and let you pull freight for a day." Halee smiled, he had wanted to pull freight for some time. "There is a train waiting for you In Fadeville. It is box cars, they are marked fragile on the sides, you need to be extra careful. These cars are filled with Christmas ornaments for the tree that will be put up here in Weston. Have them back here by 3:00 o'clock this afternoon." Finished Mr. Jarrell. "I won't let you down sir." Said Halee cheerfully. Then he steamed away.

As he came into Barkers Bay, his driver was having trouble maintaining Halee's steam. His fireman had fell ill the day before. He stopped next to one of the ships. This ship was different, it was heavily armed with weapons, and had sailors in white uniforms inspecting them. Some of the sailors were in the bay. One of them walked up to Halee's cab. "Hello?" Said the sailor. Halee's driver looked at them and then replied "Hello. How may I help you?" "I was wandering if you were heading to Weston, my family is there? I'm a sailor on that battle ship. My shift is over and were docked here for the holidays." Said the sailor. "Well, were going to Fadeville, but after that we can drop you of there." Replied his driver. "Thank you. And I notice that you seem to be having trouble maintaining steam and driving. I would be more than happy to help." Said the sailor happily. "Why thank you. Welcome aboard." Said Halee's driver. The sailor began shoveling coal in Halee's firebox as he began to puff forward.

Before long they were at Fade Station in Fadeville. As Halee chuffed into the station, he saw the boxcars that he was to collect. He backed to the boxcars. As he did he heard a voice. "We're gonna have some fun aggravating this one. Am I right guys!?" "Right Alex!" Said the rest of the boxcars. Halee knew the voice, it was Alex the other leader of the freight cars. "No!" Said Halee. "Not today!" he continued. They began to giggle. When they were coupled up Halee blew his whistle and chuffed away.

As they chuffed down the line Alex began making trouble. "Oh no!" He cried. "I'm coming off the rails because Halee is riding rough. Maybe Halee should get that fixed. Oh wait, he's always like this!" He said and all the boxcars giggle and laughed. Halee then said to his driver. "I would biff them but the ornaments would shatter." The sailor heard Halee say this. "Pull off at the next siding. I have a plan." The sailor said with a grin on his face. A few minutes later they saw a siding and Halee stopped. His driver got out to switch the points. "What happened?" Said Alex. "I guess the stupid steamy ran out of puff. I told you he was worthless. Their are better engines to pull us. Actually any engine is better that Halee!" Alex said insultingly. That made the boxcars laugh even louder. Halee was now sad. He was really begging to think what Alex said was true. The sailor was now cross with Alex. Halee's driver climbed back in and he pulled on the siding.

The sailor climbed out of Halee's cab. He angrily stomped to the boxcars. "Hey! Listen up!" He screamed. "You are the most disrespectful set of cars I have seen yet! You need Halee and the other engines to be useful! With out them you would be scraped, or rotting in a yard somewhere! Now, for the rest of the trip all you can say is positive things! If not I will take you aboard my ship, and personally dump you in the middle of the ocean! Do I make myself clear!?" He finished. The boxcars began to rattle, including Alex. They were scared of the sailor. "Yes!" They said. Without a word the sailor climbed back into Halee and began shoveling coal.

When they arrived in Weston, John was there at the station with a large flatbed. "Hey John!" Said Halee. "Halee! Your pulling freight looks like you got what you wanted!" Replied John. "What were you pulling?" Asked Halee. "I was hulling the Christmas tree!" He replied. Halee could see the top of it in the center of town. Later, after the mayor gave a speech and while children were playing around the tree, Halee spoke to the sailor. The sailor walked up to him. "You wanted to speak to me." Said the sailor. "Thank you for helping me with Alex and the boxcars." Said Halee. "No problem, nobody needs to be treated like that." Said the sailor. He and halee talked for the rest of the evening until Mr. Jarrell made an announcement. "Good evening everyone." He began. "This tree would have not been possible if it wasn't for my engines. One sailor helped made this possible. If he would come up here I would like to give him something." Said Mr. Jarrell. The sailor walked up to him. "Sir, I am proud and honored to give you this badge. You are now a honorary railroad engineer." Everyone cheered and clapped. Halee whistled a loud and long toot.


End file.
